Some protocols do not provide for transferring partial data from one data bus to a second data bus, which has increased capacity. This deficiency may result in systems with mismatched data bus sizes, which require additional merge-buffers at all points of interconnect as well as where data bus size mismatches are encountered. These additional merge-buffers result in undesired increases in area and/or increases in power requirements for the system.